


Black Limousine

by TheTireFire



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Maybe more - Freeform, Smut, and emotional constipation, but definitely smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTireFire/pseuds/TheTireFire
Summary: Healthy coping skills? From the Kaiba Corp. CEO? Less likely than you think.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Black Limousine

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I don't even go here. This just came to me when I listened to the Dragonette song. It wouldn't leave me alone so here it is. There might be more because I like having reasons for what I write, but when that will show up...I'm hoping soon?

-Chapter 1-

It was an anonymous hook-up app. An unassuming minimalist thing that looked like a business tracker to anyone unfamiliar with its existence, and they wouldn’t be foolish for the inference—it laid nestled between the stock and recently updated Kaiba Corp. apps (they were the lead in gaming technology after all). It laid there taunting the owner of the phone, reminding, daring, because the owner knew exactly what its use was for. Kaiba stared at it as his thumb hovered just askew from its beckoning glare. He felt the urge then to press down, to hold and delete it. Then again, if he chose not to…

“This was a mistake,” he breathed.

Sex had never troubled him before, but until this time he had always been so buried in work or in his rivalry to notice. It wasn’t that he lacked urges, it was just that they were always deadened by his latest obsessions, something that anyone else might have sought a friendly ear or professional opinion about if only just to understand the intensity. This was Kaiba, however, and even now he cared little for the concept of reaching out to be understood, by anyone. All he wished for was an outlet for the mounting frustration, but Yugi had gone off to visit Anzu during her spring break and then some, so his usual gaming partner was not around to let him forget about these unfamiliar emotions. Work had been dull—a concept!—and his already minimal pool of those he spoke to were busy. At this point something in the back of his mind demanded some type, any type of satisfaction. So, when he had heard his subordinates whispering in the halls about this so called “brilliant invention” in passing, he decided to investigate it. To try it for himself.

This application was also not your everyday garden variety of dating apps. The thrill was supposed to be the sheer anonymity of it all. As such, and certainly to ensure it did not run afoul to legal woes, it required a lot more effort on the user’s part to ensure that they were not going to ruin the fun of it all with illegal activity. One of the stipulations was that users had to provide proof of recent testing to safeguard against any unwanted illnesses in the “meeting”. Something he had already done (and he had been staring at the app as questioningly then as he was now), but still debated the security of this measure. Not to mention how much effort that could be for something that would end as quickly as it began. Aside from this insurance, all that was learned about the possible nearby prospects were the most basic bits of information. Age, gender, what they were into, and an occasional candid shot of anything but a face. That would be seen enough when met, and if someone were interested in long term attraction or relationships they would have gone elsewhere already. This was solely for one-night stands.

A sort of tailored Russian-Roulette if you will.

The problem was, Kaiba thought, that aside from the general anxieties of the unknown he was a very recognizable individual. Not only could this lead to an annoying pay-off with hush money, but what was to keep the random person he would hopefully never see again to start the rumor that he participated in this sort of thing? He had an image to uphold. It could become a PR nightmare, especially if this app weren’t as careful as it purported itself to be. To think on it, how good could it be about vetting people behind the scenes? All he had heard was that one conversation, and in his desperation, he had just accepted it. To top it all off…

He didn’t even know who he was into.

He leaned back in his business chair and stared hard at the ceiling. If he deleted it, he remained frustrated. There was no way he would confess this feeling that welled within him. Never to his brother, and most certainly not to his business partners. What type of idiot would blather on about that? Perverts: the type he wanted little to do with. If he went through with it, though, he played a high stakes game that could potentially solve the immediate issue for a little while or make his life a living hell. Neither option seemed viable.

With an angry kick, he spun his chair to then face the massive window behind him, a faint memory surfacing as his reflection glared back at him. The sound of shattering glass tinkling. The feeling of success. He blinked, and then grinned at the image before him. He wondered if that wasn’t part of the thrill either. Another game to take his mind off work or his conflicted feelings of separated friendship he so easily balked at calling as much. And hadn’t he told Mokuba to go hang out with his friends for this very reason? Not that his brother knew about that.

With that thought hanging, he let his face be flooded with the light of his screen against the evening gloom and scrolled through the nearby options that blipped onto his screen. A challenge, then. One he would accept.

A little past sunset, as the sky faded into a reflected wash of city lights, Kaiba found himself sitting in the backseat of his limo with an unusual wave of anxiety flooding him. His fingernails tapped imperceptibly in an almost frantic beat against the seat while he waited for the strange person he had agreed to meet. If the barrier between him and his driver had been lowered, they would have seen his face as calm and collected as ever in its perpetual stoic veneer, but below sat a roiling storm of unspeakable proportions. Even he could not deny his heart was racing, or that this moment somehow felt almost matched to the excitement of the possibility of pulling the winning card of the game in the last bitter seconds of a match. Almost.

Cool blue glared out of the tinted windows into the parking lot he had devised as their meeting point. The night shadowed the black finish as nearby lampposts were angled in such a way that the rest of the emptied lot shone as a gray beacon of disinterest, dull and unassuming to all those who passed by. Anyone who was not actively looking for him would be hard pressed to recall that any vehicle had been parked beside the snug alleyway for there was just so much more to look at. Across the way was a convenience store where the general students from the nearby college liked to roam, either gathering what he assumed were rushed packaged dinners consisting of snacks as they marched on to sleepless nights of studying or just for the sheer comfort of familiarity on holidays off. Such a feeling he was acquainted with in a parallel sense, but one he would be foregoing that night. Much like one of student body’s number that failed to join them.

Kaiba had swiped through an almost baffling array of older members of the app, realizing just after the tenth one that it might have had to do with the fact that he had learned about it through work, in which he had always been the outlier age-wise. The prospect did not appeal to him as he inferred that by being so young and “unexperienced” that he would not be on equal footing, which was the lowest he was willing to go with such an encounter. So, when he saw someone with an age similar to his, he had simply jumped on it, like dropping into an icy pool on a summer’s day. There was no point in denying any more than what he had—he would not fold.

“Do what you want. Just be sure to drive me home <3” had been the only written condition, and the only thing he knew about them aside from the aforementioned age. He, in his reckless attempt to silence what he found an annoying urge, had not bothered to check anything else when he accepted the pictureless opportunity, and refused to open the damnable thing again as he glared out of the window. The main argument for his forced indifference was that in the end, it mattered little: it was a one-time thing, and he didn’t particularly care if it was male or female. Whoever would come, would come. And they’d say the agreed upon passphrase.

A soft rustle of someone approaching from the alleyway caught his attention. He cracked the window facing it just enough that their voice would carry into the car with the least amount of attention drawn. His hand betrayed him by shaking as he drew back, and he forced it still with inner admonitions. A flicker of a thought that it might have been an on-foot officer coming to ask what he was doing there, and he almost laughed. That would have been some situation. But it wasn’t. The shadow of the person leaned down slightly, long hair trailing down their shoulder in what remnants of moonlight touched them before the looming clouds severed the beam, and said in a hush into the crack,

“You input: Left, right, a, b.”

Kaiba blew a nigh silent stream of air from his nose and leaned over once more to unlock the side door. With a little shove, he cracked it open just enough to let the stranger open the door the rest of the way. In the gloom, the new passenger slid into the open seat beside him followed by a breath of the busy city air from outside. As the door swung closed, Kaiba noted that it smelled like rain was on the way, and that the newest occupant infused the area with a scent of a gentle tea and something else sweet and smokey that he could not readily place. He had taken but a moment to appreciate this before he realized in abject horror that the stranger before him was no stranger at all.

“Oh,” the soft and polite voice began, their friendly smile taunting him with its earnestness, “Hello! This is a surprise.”

A lock of that pale white hair wound its way slightly around the dexterous finger of a young man who looked at him with that smile still plastered on his face and a slight downcast to his eyes, a mixture of amusement and embarrassment. When Kaiba still did not speak, the other’s cheeks flushed red and he turned away to face the partition, although his brown eyes did wander across the built-in bar. It took some time before Kaiba could muster the words to say anything and even then, it was only to confirm that yes, they knew one another, and that his passenger’s name was Bakura Ryou.

“What were the odds?” Kaiba asked the air before he closed his eyes with a scowl.

“I’m going to guess extremely low,” his guest said with a nervous chuckle. The sound of Bakura shifting in his seat forced Kaiba to open his eyes again, not wanting any surprises. He had worried the man had shifted away, or closer—he wasn’t sure what would have been worse at that moment—but he had just repositioned the way that his feet were crossed on the dark carpeting. “There are a lot of people in this city.”

“Hm,” Kaiba grunted in the affirmative. “I’m wondering how you even found the app.”

The other turned his head in a purposeful motion. “Should I ask the same thing of you?”

Kaiba knocked against the partition to signal the driver to begin their trek to the pre-assigned destination. “More or less curious as to what made you want to do this in the first place. Doesn’t seem like the thing anyone in your circle would do.”

Bakura shrugged, both hands now clasped in his lap. He bit his lip and gave Kaiba yet another benign smile. A strip of lamplight illuminated his face for a second, and it was the clearest the other had seen him yet that shadowy night. Deep brown glinted with humor; the sudden blush had left his cheeks. Either he was calmer than the businessman beside him, or he was a great actor.

“I’m really stressed.”

Kaiba felt a sense of camaraderie in his statement. Stressed, tired of the usual outlets—or blocked from access to them, unable to pinpoint other avenues. Desperation and unwilling to be a burden upon those one knew. The brunette realized then the ridiculousness of his own statement. Regardless of whatever reason, they knew why they were here. Now whatever made them get to this point was moot. The prospect remained; the unspoken choice they made as the ride continued without interruption.

“It should be clear that you speak of this to no one,” Kaiba began, unbuckling the leather belt from around his waist. He could swear he hear the beginning of a chuckle rumble low in Bakura’s throat. Daggers of blue aimed themselves at the other, whose expression remained relaxed under the gaze that put many competitors in postures of repentance. Those clasped hands fidgeted, but not out of fear.

“Sure, I’m just going to tell everyone around me that while I was trying to get laid anonymously—so that no one would know—that I met Kaiba, the guy I went to school with. Who exactly do you think I’d be telling of my sexual exploits? The person who sits beside me in my history course? My co-workers? My father? Jounochi? Yugi?”

“…” Kaiba could not have turned his face away any further unless he had walked out of the vehicle itself. This was not going according to plan. The quiet man beside him was far cattier than he had ever given him credit for.

“If it makes you feel better, I promise I’ll say nothing.”

“Thank you.”

They sat in silence afterwards as the limo slowed to a stop, trapped in a block of traffic. The plink of rain danced across the roof creating a rhythmless beat, smearing the lights around them. Turn signals flickered like some personal neon rave. The sound of distant windshield wipers thrummed in the air. Kaiba was at a loss; angry with his lack of control in the situation, and humiliated that he was completely out of his element. He glared at the belt in his hand. Would it have been better with a complete stranger, or worse?

“So, are we doing this?” he snapped back to his passenger, who had not made a peep since his promise. Bakura’s eyes trailed over him in a way he would never have expected from the strange but good-natured young man, then to the accommodations stored at the bar that he had ensured would be useful, if not for this endeavor, then for general hosting.

“Do you have a condom? I’ve got the lube if you need it.”

As if it was his intention to mess with Kaiba’s sense of self and perception, Bakura’s words continued to shock him with how casually he spoke them. It seemed like the other sensed this, as yet another grin graced his lips.

“I’m a virgin, Kaiba, but I’m not naïve.”

“I didn’t say you were.”

“Then, tell me what you want from me,” Bakura ventured, pink tinging his cheeks once more in the darkened cabin. Perhaps the bravado came from having backed himself into a corner of his own design. He had agreed. He had checked if the other was certain. Now the ball was in Kaiba’s court, and the CEO found his footing once more. They did not have to be fumbling idiots about this.

“Come here,” he commanded, pointing to the ample space between his legs. They hardly felt the stop and go motions of the wheels roll beneath them. All they needed to know lay in the lights that filled the tinted windows. They would be on the road for some time yet.

Bakura did as he was directed, sliding into the aforementioned spot with as much grace as the action allowed, eventually kneeling until his face was poised just above the now straining crotch of the businessman’s pants. Relishing in this moment of possibility, Kaiba gripped the man’s chin, held it there and watched as the look of nerves melted into lust. Refraining from pulling him up to press those lips against his own, not wishing to get attached, he yanked the other’s head down. “Suck it,” he growled, not trusting his words past that. A discussion might distract them. No more playing around, this was what he had come for.

He observed as Bakura drank in the scene with a hazy look before unzipping the risen area. Kaiba tilted his head to focus on the dark grey expanse of his vehicle’s interior and let out a relieved sigh when he was taken into the other’s mouth. Suction encompassed the tip of him and Bakura ran his fingers down each side before stroking him in time with progressing fervor. Kaiba stifled a groan of pleasure, biting the inside of his lower lip. It continued like that for what felt like hours. But it was just the beginning.

The tip of that searching tongue rolled over the head. Flicked at the base. Tentative exploration drew the slick pink thing up and down the length of him. Kaiba felt himself further engulfed by the inquisitive mouth, and this time could not contain the guttural moan as he was worked by that enigmatic individual. The urge building had the businessman finally take note of the rise and fall of Bakura’s bobbing head. The way part of the shaft disappeared into his mouth only to reappear glinting with saliva. Each time just a little further down, testing, teasing…and a soft gasp as the other tried to keep time while coming up for air. Kaiba did not doubt that the other was a virgin, but this…

…was phenomenal.

He thrust into the ample opening, shocking the one so diligently pleasuring him. Internal expectations of composure rang warning bells in his brain but Kaiba was lost in the action. He pumped himself deep into Bakura’s mouth, finding even more satisfaction in how the other tried to keep up while looking about ready to tap out. Fingers, dexterous with a keyboard or cards gripped either side of the man’s head and forced the other to match his rhythm. A soft groan came from the other as if this power dynamic did something for him, and the sound created a unique reverberation as he worked his way into the man’s throat. Bakura fell in time—obedient and pliant. His lips grazed the base of the one who had called upon him, and the man did not struggle against needy hands pressing him to kiss past the length of the businessman with an open mouth. A few more well lubricated thrusts in, Kaiba felt himself reaching the point of climax.

This was when the other smacked at his hands and pulled away, his face covered in spittle, his cheeks flushed with exertion and a lack of air. Bakura gasped, raising himself to a crouch and fumbled with his pants. Although his nimble fingers undid his zipper fast enough, the button seemed to be stuck and disinterested moving in any direction. He fell with little grace onto his temporary lover’s lap as the limo jerked with an unexpected stop. The limo’s interior was filled with the sound of panting and the resumption of moans as Bakura finally managed to pull himself from his own confines and press himself upon Kaiba, the two of them hard within his one-handed grasp.

“Do you want more?” he asked coyly, stroking them slowly in an agonizing pace. Even without much experience, Kaiba knew this must have been driving the other man wild. Bakura shifted, planting his knee deep into the seat and mimicked the motion of bouncing on the man’s cock as he made the other endure the careful edging with masochistic relish.

Words struggled to form on his lips as Kaiba suffered this sweet sensation. Unable to bear it any longer, he stilled the other before catching him by the collar and twisting him around, the teasing finally at an end. The goal lay before him although he was certain the base form had already been met in other ways. He had to calm himself while he fussed with the packet of what he had read was the most durable of its kind.

“Prepare yourself,” he instructed, securing the condom. His voice was husky, and foreign to his ears. “Since you brought it.”

Bakura’s breath hitched, and it appeared that the man took those words to mean Kaiba wanted a show. Squirting a good amount into his palm, he carefully coated his fingers. The CEO watched with a lustful gaze as the other inserted one finger in preparation, riding it with practiced insistence. He was no stranger to masturbation, then, even if his flushed face denoted that he was unused to an audience. In time, Bakura slid another slick finger into himself, and then another. He let out a soft, shuddering moan that lit something within his observer. Something that Kaiba had never experienced but held a familiar flame of desire.

Suddenly, Bakura’s face was shoved into the fine leather seats with Kaiba having tugged his arm behind his back in one fluid motion. He gave out a yelp as the taller man plunged deep into him, the brunette once again eager to hit the high he had been searching for that night. A hiss and then a sigh escaped the one pinned between penetrating flesh and cool material, and the note pitched into a high cry as the thrusting began in earnest. At first, it was all Kaiba’s force driving into his stunned obsession, who let out jagged unformed sobs at each untampered thrust. Yet in time, there was equal response back. Kaiba observed as Bakura’s free arm worked to help press himself back, sliding the position of his knees wide, tilting his backside up as high as their position would allow by lowering his head as far into the seat as he could, all to let Kaiba in as deep as he could go. To ensure true satisfaction, with no loss of pride to himself, Kaiba gripped the other man’s cock and pumped him in time with his thrusts, not wanting to be the first to finish and all to aware of his disadvantage. Let himself be known for self-gratification, but never to be confused with ignorant to a debt needing to be paid.

For a second, he had to stop himself to ensure this, working Bakura until the other squirmed against his steel grasp that kept him in their position. He continued until Bakura was visibly shaking because the buildup was too much and almost unbearable. When Kaiba was certain they were at least on equal footing, he pounded into his guest of the night and did not hide his smirk when he felt himself come just after the other had let him fully in once again, shuddering and moaning into his folded arm. The businessmen looked to the whiteish substance that had formed in his hand to keep the other’s release from hitting the expensive carpeting, and once more tilted Bakura’s head, taking his other hand to cup that sweaty face and hold his mouth open to pass the sticky mess between breathless lips. The pale haired man caught on quickly, something that made Kaiba ache all the more when he watched the man’s lithe tongue lap up the pooling of his own cum until there was little left but residue easily wiped away with a napkin from the bar. He let the exhausted man rest against him, seated in his lap, with his hazy panting face in the crook of his neck as they came off the high of a once in a lifetime sexual experience.

Later, after refreshments had been poured and they had rested enough to be fully aware of how far they had taken the act they had committed, Kaiba pulled a few bills out of his wallet and handed them to the baffled Bakura.

“A thank you, a reminder to keep this between us, and a little extra, in case you need to check in somewhere. I’m not certain, but I know I was rough with you and I don’t want to take any chances.”

“Interesting,” Bakura intoned, staring at the high currency bills in his hand. They hovered there trembling in the ventilated air before Bakura folded them and placed them in his pocket. “You’re still all business, then. Well, I feel like I should decline, but you’re probably not for that type of polite banter. So, thank you for the kind offer, and the good time.”

“Not a word.”

“My lips are sealed.”

With that they cheered one another and enjoyed a quiet ride to Bakura’s residence. Kaiba even found himself smiling after he offered a curt goodbye to the quiet college student. He doubted he would ever have use or a need for the app again, feeling that this outing had satisfied his curiosity enough, but he was glad, in the end, that he had had the good fortune in meeting up with someone who had sense…and little compunction behind closed doors.


End file.
